4kids_entertainment_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Magical Molly!
Magical Molly! is a TV series distributed by'' 4Kids Entertainment'' & SHAFT. The series is the second English dubbed version of the popular Anime series, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and is targeted towards children rather than adults like the original series. Magical Molly! was introduced as part of 4Kids' "4Kids 4Ever!" lineup, an ill-fated attempt to bring back 4Kids' success in the late 90s and early 2000s. All anime shows in the lineup were targeted towards teenagers and adults in their original incarnation, such as Friends with the Titans (Attack on Titan) and SCISSORlaSCISSOR (KILLlaKILL). The series' original airdate is intended to be at 2012, but it was pushed to 2013 instead. An Alternate Universe comic series loosely based on the dub in planned. Strangely, an Animated "reboot" of the Magical Molly! series based on the comic series is planned. (Tentative) Since December 2013, 4Kids dropped the license. In 2014, a Reboot of the series is made between the collabration of Aniplex, Magica Quartlet & Warner Bros. Magical-molly-cover-2.jpg Summary Molly Kelley, a normal schoolgirl's life turn upside down when she meets Cubey, an alien from outer space who can grant wishes from any girl. But, a Magical Girl called Hilda, is trying to stop Molly to make a wish to Cubey... Episodes The first 6 Episodes are "family-friendly" due to censorship. However the last second-half are totally dark and somehow serious (despite the censorship made), compared to the previous Episodes aired. The Japanese version of the dub begins to air in Japan in 2014 via NicoNico Douga & Youtube (username:: MagicalMollyJP), making the redub's release as an ONA (Original Net animation). After the streaming, the series began to premiere in TV Tokyo, MBS, & AT-X, for a limited time only. The redub's Opening is Colorful by ClariS (which is also the opening of the movie: PMMM - The Rebellion Story). The Ending theme is Connect (Orchestra ver.) *Episode 1: Molly's new day **Japanese: 彼女の夢の中で謎の少女 (The mysterious girl in her dreams) *Episode 2: A Promise to make **Japanese: あなたの本当の願いは何ですか？ (What's your true wish?) *Episode 3: Maria's last battle? **Japanese: マリアの最終決戦？ (Maria's Final Battle?) *Episode 4: The sword-wielding Magical Girl **Japanese: 剣と青髪の魔法少女 (The Blue-haired Magical Girl with swords) *Episode 5: Kacey, the red-haired Magical Girl **Japanese: 赤髪の魔法少女：ケイシー (The Red-haired Magical Girl: Kacey) *Episode 6: The Fight **Japanese: 2魔法少女の間で決めるバトル（？）(A deciding battle (?) between two Magical girls) *Episode 7: Sabrina's Despair **Part 1 Japanese: 究極の絶望 (The Ultimate Despair) *Episode 8: The shocking truth **art 2 Japanese: サブリナの終焉 (Sabrina's demise) *Episode 9: The Mermaid Knight Witch **(Japanese: 人魚騎士魔女が登場！(The Mermaid Knight witch appears!) *Episode 10: Prelude **Japanese: 前奏曲：魔法少女の暗黒の秘密！(Prelude: The Dark Secret of the Magical Girls!) *Episode 11: Hilda's decision **(Japanese: 究極のクライマックス！ヒルダVSワルプルギス! (The Ultimate Climax! Hilda vs Walpurgis!) *Episode 12: Farewell, Molly **Japanese: 最終決戦！モリーの別れ！ (The final battle! Molly's farewell!) The 11th & 12th Episodes are delayed of airing in October due to the premiere of Madoka Magica: The Rebellion Story in Japan. The last two Episodes are returned to air this November. Magical-molly-official-DVD-cover-vol-5.jpg Magical-molly-official-DVD-cover-vol-6.jpg Magical-molly-official-DVD-cover-vol-2.jpg Magical-molly-official-DVD-cover-vol-4.jpg Magical-molly-official-DVD-cover-vol-3.jpg Magical-molly-official-DVD-cover-vol-1.jpg * These are volumes of all 12 dubbed episodes on dvd ranging from volume 1-6 Manga/Comic Adaption A Japanese manga adaption in the same name, illustrated by Gun-P (Mori Koichiro & Sakura Akami), serialized in Manga Time Kirara Magica with other mainstream Madoka materials. However the manga isn't made into a tankōbon (standalone book). Additionally, a one-shot manga comic was released depicting an episode of Rocket Monsters, the show-within-a-show that 4Kids was supposed to license rather than Madoka Magica in the Japanese dub of Episode 10. Magica Comics adaption A Comic series in the same name, published by Magica Comics (Which is similar to Archie Comics, but in Manga style). The comic's story is similar to the original dub, but with different & all new storylines. Spin-off A spin-off based on the comic series: Sabrina & Kacey, ''a slice-of-life story starring Sabrina, Kacey & Yuma as main characters. Characters *'Main Characters:' **Molly Kelley **Hilda Adams **Sabrina Mickey **Maria Thompson **Kacey Stevens **Cubey *'Other Characters:' **Hilary Samantha **Kyle Knowles **The Kelley family ***Judy Kelley ***Thomas Kelley ***Taylor Kelley **Kacey Stevens' Family (Flashback only) *'Witches:' **The Garden Witch (Episode 1) ***The Garden Witch's minions **The Desert Witch (Episode 3) ***The Desert Witch's minions **The TV Witch (Episode 4) ***The TV Witch's minions **An unknown witch's minions (Episode 5, 8) **The Shadow Witch (Episode 7-8) **The Mermaid Knight Witch (Episode 9-10) **The Ultimate Clockwork Witch (Episode 1, 10, 11, 12) ***The Ultimate Clockwork Witch Minions (Ep 11-12) *Homura Akemi (Japanese version only) Censorships The show contains a heavy censorships like: #Name changes (Mainly) #Removing religious undertones. #Editing deaths. #Removal of Japanese words, but they keep English ones. However unlike the other 4Kids Dubs, the censorship in this show was also took under control by SHAFT & Magica Quartlet itself. Differences between the English and Japanese versions The Japanese version, in a bit of irony, is a more humorous version of the English dub. The script adds various jokes aimed at adult audiences and ''Madoka fans, similar to the American Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series, and also lampoons American dubs of anime and anime fandom in general. While all visual censorship is left intact, the characters often joke about their original uncensored fates (for example, there are numerous jokes about Mary losing her head in Episode 3). Additionally, the Japanese dub of Magical Molly! ties into the canon of Puella Magi Madoka Magica, as explained in Episode 10. Here, it is revealed that the original Homura Akemi accidentally created Magical Molly! herself during one time loop during a witch chase by spilling coffee onto the laptop of a 4Kids executive who was about to license Rocket Monsters, a Pokémon-like children's series. The incident caused a bug with his computer that caused him to license Madoka instead, creating the Magical Molly! universe. The Japanese dub uses a small amount of new animation by SHAFT for these additional plot points. In the final episode, Princess Molly becomes aware of the original Madoka Magica series, and decides to reset the timeline and erase the coffee incident, allowing the main canon of Puella Magi Madoka Magica to occur. Amusingly, the Japanese dub was originally presented to the Madoka voice actresses as a straight re-translation targeted towards children, much to their dismay. But when they read the real script, they "had a lot of fun with it" in their own words, leading to lots of humor and ad-libbing. Homages to the other 4Kids Dubs The censorship in this series also paid homages to the other 4kids Dubs: *'One Piece:' **Both of the dubbed series' sloppy editing is extremely similar. **Sayaka's finisher, Ultimate Slash, is a homage to Zoro's Ultimate Three Swords. **Both dubbed series is nearly close to the original series. **Somehow the violence is kept, but only toned down, 4Kids style. *'Dragon Ball Z Kai:' **The Series' opening is Connect in English Translated version (Later an Instrumentnal version of Colorful is used in the reruns/Blu-ray Remaster). **The death scenes like Mami being bitten by Charlotte is cut. **Adding sparkles in explosions. *'Yu-Gi-Oh:' **The quote: "Believe in the heart of the Magical Girls" is a nod to "The Heart of the Cards". **Sayaka's line: "Is that a witch, or it's just a dessert topping?" is a homage to Yami Bakura's quote. *'Sonic X:' **The weapons from Magical Molly is uncensored, however they are added with laser/beam sound effects. Other Homages *Although not being a 4Kids dub, the name changes used from the Japanese name's intials are a homage to Funimation's dub of Case Closed (Detective Conan). *The violence in this dub is similar to Adness Entertainment's Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, which was also aired in CW4Kids. Music *4Kids English Dub: **Opening = Connect (English Ver, TV Size) ***Colorful (instrumental, Blu-ray Box Remaster version) **Closing = Luminous (Short Instrumental ver) ***Connect (Instrumental, Blu-ray Box remaster version) *Japanese dub: **Opening = ClariS - Colorful (TV Size) **Closing 1 = Connect (Orchestral ver.) (Episodes 1-11) **Closing 2 = Colorful (Episode 12) Reception Main article: Magical Molly! Reception Despite being the most successful 4Kids dub, the series was heavily panned by the fandom itself. The series currently rated 5.6 out of 10. Trivia *This is the first 4Kids Dub series being re-dubbed in Japanese, the second one is the Date A Live: THE MOVIE (Save that for the dubbed series). **However the Japanese re-dub was never available in the Home Video Releases. However the videos are available online thanks to the decoders. *The dub's music is also collabrated with the original composer of Madoka Magica: Kajiura Yuki. *The dub's opening Music: Connect, translated in English, is used for the series. Don't expect any One Piece Rap-like themes anyway. *The Japanese redub's opening: Colorful by ClariS, is featured. *This dub is the second dubbed series to be aired in High Definition. *The second half of the series homages the dark nature of Don Bluth's animated movies. *This series is the very first 4Kids Dub aired on the Hub Network. *This series was also the first 4Kids Dub to have a Blu-ray Release. *The secondary music composer, ZIZZ STUDIO, which also worked for Madoka Magica Portable's music. *Kacey and Maria appear in the second "The Stars of 4Kids Sing the National Anthem" video. *Like the other 4Kids 4Ever! shows, the dub presented 4Kids' attempt to change their dubbing practices for the better by retaining similar music to the original and keeping some darker elements. However, 4Kids' insistence on name changes, censorship and Americanization led to their (second) downfall. *A 4Kids dubbed print of Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie: Rebellion exists, but was never released due to financial losses. Footage of it was never seen until a vlogger managed to get his hands on the print, brutally criticizing it in a subsequent YouTube video review. *''Magical Molly!'' and the other 4Kids 4Ever dubs are a popular subject for YouTube Poops, bizarre and comical YouTube video remixes. Other links *"Official" Facebook page of the dub (Operated by someone else) *"Official" Tumblr page (now defunct, since the owner (lewdest, now swirlix) never find it funny anymore) *Magical Molly! Comic Continuity in Puella Magi Fanon Wikia *Magical Molly! in Anime Fanon Wikia Category:4Kids Dubs